Conventionally, the electric power steering device is known to have an electric motor which outputs an assist torque to assist a steering operation of a steering wheel, which is under control of a motor controller, such as the one in a patent document, Japanese Patent No. 5001662 (Patent document 1).
In the electric motor disclosed in the patent document 1, the controller is provided on one axial end side of the motor. Also, a capacitor is disposed outside of a projection area of the motor, which defines an outline, or a silhouette, of the motor along the motor axis. Further, a connector for connecting a harness is disposed further outside of the capacitor. Therefore, due to such an arrangement of the capacitor and the connector, the radius volume of the motor measured along the radius increases.